This invention relates in general to computer software, and in particular to a method and system of packaging to allow self-testing of user interface controls without the programmer being required to ship application code examples to demonstrate use of the control or to know the intrinsic API of the control to write code to review the control.
Data processing and data base access systems commonly provide graphical user interface use controls for display and for input of information. Controls enable the user of the data processing system to utilize the system in an appropriate manner. Clearly, data processing systems need controls for universal use of the system by users.
There currently exists a competitive industry for programmers to choose controls for appropriate use. However, these controls require the programmer to write source code to inspect the look and feel of the control to determine the appropriateness. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system of providing a packaging system which can seamlessly deliver the control for programming use and can also allow the programmer to inspect the look and feel of the control.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for a packaging system for a control which enables a self-inspection of the control without a custom outside program or knowlege of ist API to write code to review the control. To achieve the foregoing objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as broadly described herein, a packaging method for a control is provided which allows self inspection. These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.